1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for comfortably directing a pressurized fluid to a desired location. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-directional spray nozzle.
2. Technical Background
Spray nozzles are used in a wide variety of circumstances in today""s society. For instance, both commercial and amateur gardeners may use spray nozzles to deliver water, pesticides, or other chemicals to a desired location. Spray nozzles are also used in commercial settings for cleaning purposes. These nozzles may be used, for example, to clean an automobile garage or a manufacturing plant. The spray nozzles used to deliver these fluids are critical to maintaining a clean, healthy, and safe work environment.
Conventional spray nozzles come in a number of different configurations. For instance, spray nozzles may be made in banana-shaped, pistol-shaped, or linear configurations. In each of these configurations, the direction of the emitted spray is fixed relative to the grip portion of the nozzle. As a consequence, the user may be required to contort his arm or wrist in order to direct the spray to a particular location, such as a location near a user""s feet or an elevated location. Holding the arm and wrist in such a contorted position is uncomfortable and extremely tiresome, particularly if the position must be maintained for a period of time. This fatigue and inconvenience are magnified to elderly or arthritic users, who may comprise a large percentage of hobby gardeners. Also, the fatigue may be exacerbated when fluids are emitted from a spray nozzle with significant force. Frequent users may develop serious health problems such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a spray nozzle that may be comfortably held by a user while the spray is directed to a desired location. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a spray nozzle that enables each user to select from a wide range of spray directions without uncomfortable repositioning of the arm or wrist. Furthermore, another advancement would enable the user to quickly and conveniently change the direction of an emitted spray relative to the grip portion of a spray nozzle.
The apparatus and method of the present invention have been developed in response to the present state of the art, and in particular, in response to problems and needs in the art that have not yet been fully solved by currently available spray nozzles. More specifically, the multi-directional spray nozzle enables a user to direct an emitted spray pattern in a desired direction while maintaining a grip member in a comfortable position.
The multi-directional spray nozzle may include an insulated grip member that is shaped to be grasped by a human hand and a pivoting member. The pivoting member pivotally engages the grip member. When the spray nozzle is connected to a hose, a pressurized fluid may be emitted from an exit port on the pivoting member. Accordingly, a user may grasp the grip member of the nozzle in a comfortable position. The pivoting member may be adjusted to a particular angle relative to the grip member to direct the spray pattern to a desired location.
The grip member includes a water source coupling for interlocking with a hose for delivery of a pressurized fluid to the nozzle. The coupling may be embodied in various forms. For instance, the coupling may be threaded for connection to a standard water hose or may include a xe2x80x9cquick-changexe2x80x9d coupling device.
The grip member may also have an internal passage. The internal passage is in fluid communication with the water source coupling. The internal passage generally extends along a length of the grip member and may have a rounded cross-sectional shape.
The internal passage may also include a reservoir. The reservoir permits pressurized fluid to move from the internal passage to a socket of the grip member. The reservoir may be wider than the remainder of the internal passage, but slightly narrower than a diameter of the rounded socket when the reservoir meets the socket. Thus, the internal passage permits transmission of a pressurized fluid from the coupling to the socket.
The socket is in fluid communication with the reservoir of the internal passage. The socket has a generally rounded shape. More specifically, in a first embodiment of the nozzle, the socket has a generally spherical shape. The socket also includes an exterior opening, which has a generally circular shape.
As stated above, the nozzle has a pivoting member. The pivoting member includes a stem having a rounded end and an adjusting sleeve. The stem is elongated and, excluding the rounded end, has a generally cylindrical shape. As will be explained in greater detail below, the stem is at least partially positioned within the adjusting sleeve and is rotatably engaged by the adjusting sleeve.
In the first embodiment, the rounded end of the stem has a generally spherical shape and pivotally engages the socket to form a ball-and-socket joint. The exterior opening of the socket has a circular shape. The stem and a portion of the rounded end extend out of the exterior opening of the socket. Accordingly, a longitudinal axis of the pivoting member may be positioned within a generally conical range of positions relative to the grip member.
A longitudinal passage passes through a portion of the stem and its rounded end. The longitudinal passage is in fluid communication with the internal passage of the grip member. More specifically, an open end of the longitudinal passage is positioned in fluid communication with and adjacent to the reservoir of the internal passage at each angle in which the pivoting member is within the conical range of positions. At each of these angles, the open end of the longitudinal passage maintains fluid communication with the internal passage.
The longitudinal passage is also in fluid communication with an outlet through which a pressurized fluid exits the stem. The stem includes one or more outlets of various sizes, shapes, and positions on the stem. For instance, an array of outlets may be positioned in a circular pattern around the stem.
A grommet is disposed around the stem. The grommet is circular to conform to the exterior surface of the stem. The grommet is made from rubber or a flexible plastic material. The grommet is positioned around the sleeve to form a seal between the stem and adjusting sleeve. The stem may also include outward threads. The outward threads are shaped to mate with inward threads on the adjusting sleeve.
The stem also has a head positioned on one end of the stem. The head includes a broad tip, a narrow neck, and a broadening portion. The narrow neck is positioned between the broad tip and the broadening portion. The narrow neck is more narrow than both the broad tip and the broadening portion. The broadening portion increases in width in a direction away from the narrow neck. At its widest point, the broadening portion is wider than the broad tip.
As stated above, the nozzle also includes an adjusting sleeve. The adjusting sleeve has an inner cavity. The inner cavity is generally sized to receive the stem. Inward threads are formed within the inner cavity. As stated above, the inward threads mate with the outward threads of the stem. Accordingly, the adjusting sleeve rotates about the stem in threaded engagement.
One end of the adjusting sleeve is partially enclosed to define an exit orifice. The exit orifice is in fluid communication with the inner cavity. The head of the stem is partially disposed within the exit orifice to form an exit port through which pressurized fluid exits the nozzle. The broad tip and narrow neck of the head is more narrow than the exit orifice such that the broad tip can pass through the exit orifice. The broadening portion, at its widest point, is wider than the exit orifice such that at least a part of the broadening portion cannot pass through the exit orifice.
Because the adjusting sleeve and stem are in threaded engagement, rotation of the adjusting sleeve relative to the stem changes a position of the head relative to the exit orifice. Changing the position of the head relative to the exit orifice alters a spray pattern of a pressurized fluid exiting the nozzle. For instance, moving the broadening portion of the head closer to the exit orifice increases a width of the spray pattern. Also, rotation of the adjusting sleeve such that the broadening portion of the head is forced against the exit orifice closes the exit port.
In addition, the grommet of the stem provides a substantially fluid-tight seal between the stem and the adjusting sleeve. Accordingly, a pressurized fluid passes from the hose through the internal passage of the grip member and then through the longitudinal passage of the stem. As the pressurized fluid exits the outlet of the stem, the fluid passes into and fills a portion of the inner cavity bounded by the grommet. The pressurized fluid is then forced out of the inner cavity through the exit port.
In a second embodiment of the multi-directional nozzle, the rounded end of the stem has a cylindrical shape instead of a spherical shape. Also, the socket of the grip member has a generally cylindrical shape instead of a circular shape. The exterior opening of the socket may be elongated instead of circular.
Accordingly, in the second embodiment, the rounded end of the pivoting member pivotally engages the socket of the grip member to form a hinged joint. As such, a longitudinal axis of the pivoting member is positionable within a linear range of positions relative to the grip member.
In view of the foregoing, the multi-directional spray nozzle provides substantial advantages over conventional nozzles. The pivoting member of the multi-directional spray nozzle can be positioned at a number of different angles relative to the grip member. Accordingly, the spray pattern of the multi-directional spray nozzle is positionable in a desired direction while the grip member is held by the user in a comfortable position.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.